Risa Harada
Risa Harada (原田 梨紗 ,Harada Risa?) is Riku's twin and Daisuke Niwa's friend and first love. At the start of the series, she rejects his confession of love, feeling that he is too "normal" and only able to see him as her friend. After seeing Daisuke's alter ego Dark, she falls in love with the thief and believes that he is the mysterious person she is destined to be with. Personality Innocent, spoiled, and depicted as "girly-girl", Risa is often see as the opposite of her twin sister Riku, though both show the same stubbornness and tenacity, particularly when it comes to people they care about. As the series progresses, Risa's attitude and childish behavior dies down a bit, though she retains her girly nature. She has made several accounts of being more responsible than she was at the beginning of the series. Stated by Riku herself that her sister was just 'too nice', example being when they were children. Risa gave up her bunny to Riku who had lost her teddy bear despite loving her bunny a lot. Risa also cares about both Riku and Daisuke, feeling that Daisuke has finally 'got his act together' and sees him in a new light. Risa had made many mature decisions and has shown that, despite her selfishness, she can be just as kind as her twin sister, Riku. She is initially confused with Riku and Daisuke falls in love, and jealous, but realizes she was more afraid of losing her sister and her friend than wanting Daisuke for herself, and becomes supportive of the relationship. Relationships Riku Harada Riku is her twin sister but with different personalities.Riku is a bit of tomboyish but Risa is a more like ~sweet-pretty-girly~.After she rejected Daisuke love confession,Riku then fall in love with Daisuke.Both of them is suitable twins with a strong 'tight bonds'.Risa is much more worried about Riku in Episode 3.What a gift!! Daisuke Niwa In the anime Daisuke has feeling towards Risa that are initially rejected. Risa never really sees Daisuke as "more then a friend" often stating as such indirectly. Dark Mousy Wanting to be with Dark, Risa begins taking great risks to try to see him during his thieving adventures. Dark initially accepts her affections, then rejects her when he realizes she truly loves him. However, Risa refuses to give him and after noting that she has "become a lady" he agrees to go on a date with her. During the date, she is kidnapped by Argentine who takes her to his world and demands that she, as Dark's "maiden", help him become more like Dark. In the anime adaptation, Risa's crush on Dark appears to die down towards the end of the series, because in the anime, Dark had already fallen in love 40 years ago with the twins' grandmother, Rika. Not wanting to tarnish those feelings or end up as a replacement, Risa gradually stopped pursuing Dark as a romantic interest. In the manga, however, this plot does not exist. Her feelings for Dark still remain strong, even when Dark told her that he wasn't human. In chapter 70 Dark told her "I'm always yours alone". Satoshi Hiwatari/ Hikari Satoshi is also seen as showing concern for her in the manga, deliberately transforming into Krad—something he normally fights—to try and save her her when he sees her falling from a tower during Argentine's attack. Towards the end of the anime, she is shown more frequently with Satoshi, sharing a private glance with him at the end of the series while they avoid looking at Daisuke and Riku embracing nearby. Trivia *She is voiced by Masumi Asano. In the English dub, she is voiced by Luci Christian. Quotes *At least I'm the cute one!! *I can't lose to my older sister! Right now she's beating me with 2 millimeters in chest size! Gallery Dnangel risahello.jpg|Risa Harada, the younger of the Harada twins Risa and riku.jpg|Together with Riku Risa and riku with wiz.jpg|The Harada twins with Wiz in front of the Niwa residence. 1.jpg|Risa on a date with Dark Vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h14m55s10.png|Risa with Daisuke Vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h25m22s74.png|Risa on a thief costume with Daisuke Vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h31m17s224.png|Risa with Riku and Daisuke on a walk Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters